


NOT FORGOTTEN - [Eng]

by M_Mirajade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe Origin Story, Ashee/McCree Bromance, Bromance, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Memories, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mirajade/pseuds/M_Mirajade
Summary: There are memories that manifest in the mind but remain silent, in Ashe  they quivering constantly.[Nightmare - Halsey]
Kudos: 6





	NOT FORGOTTEN - [Eng]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> This is another tentative of translation and it's been very difficult, I admit.  
> Maybe 'cause of the musicality of the words in italian that in English don't give the same vibe, dunno ^^''  
> Hope you like it, if there's something that sound weird please tell me, I really appreciate that.  
> Bye!

_ "Come on, little lady, give us a smile"  
No, I ain't got nothin' to smile about  _

**Many things Elizabeth would not forget.**  
Straight back, eyes up, broad shoulders, elbows off the table.  
Her father prefers to look at the composure of her movements rather than address a single word of affection.  
He only stick the meat immediately after swallowing the previous bite, brings the new piece to his mouth slowly, chews frantically, grabs the napkin, cleans his lips, takes a sip of wine and starts all over again.  
He looks at her and - Don't lower your head- tastes another bite.  
Her mother doesn't speak, she hardly ever does it at the table except to ask BOB for something, she prefers to command her with scarlet eyes.  
Straight back, eyes up, broad shoulders, elbows off the table.  
She chooses not to eat.

_I've had the rug pulled beneath my feet _

**Many things Elizabeth would not forget.**  
Blood and snot splashes out of that nasty little boy's nostrils.  
Elizabeth's knuckles quiver, take another hit, and get wet with tears.  
That idiot cries.  
Next to him is her previous victim.  
-Do you need daddy's help? - she screams on his face citing his words.  
Deal another blow, violent and precise.  
The same one she would have liked to give BOB when he showed up in the principal's office alongside the screaming parents of those two.  
-Where are they? - she asked his butler, as if he could answer her.  
  
**Many things Elizabeth would not forget.**  
The slingshot fires another dart: a stone against crystal glasses.  
BOB replaces the shards with another one, bright and neat reflects the sun of the day.  
It burns her skin.  
Flexes her right arm ready to take another shot; she hears his father's footsteps.  
Fast, heavy .... he is furious.  
Something hits her straight on the face, a small envelope she knows well. White powder.  
-You are a shame for this family, a failed one-  
Yet she does not feel resentment.  
_~~Ignore me now.~~_  
It was just to try.  
"Fucking asshole" thinks as the man walks away ... as he always has.  
\- Twenty - she says turning to his butler - I didn't know he could speak so many words in a year - she loads the slingshot and hits.  
The sun no longer burns.

_I got no one to smile for, I waited a while for  
A moment to say I don't owe you a goddamn thing  _

**Many things Elizabeth would not forget.**  
She laughs as asks for another glass.  
Tipsy.  
When that hour arrives, that bar knew how to give off the air of a whorehouse, she thinks. The women in it seemed the same ones his father loved to have fun with.  
At the mere thought of that man the drink seems more bitter than usual.  
-Slow down, sweetheart- hears and writhes her face in an annoyed if not disgusted grimace.  
In a moment she finds herself with a knife in her hands - a collector's item, handle in fossil ivory, personally stolen from her father's studio - pointed at the throat of that poor bastard.  
He doesn't tremble; raises an eyebrow.  
Is that pity?  
-What the fuck do you want? - she says  
-Jesse Mccree- introduces himself by taking off his hat.  
  
**Many things Elizabeth would not forget.**  
She tightens her grip on the gun, around screams of euphoria.  
She perceives McCree next to her, that cowboy, an accomplice of the show she would have made.  
"A game" he said.  
A classic goal: defeat the opposing teams.  
-LET BLOW SOME HEADS! - she hears  
Omnic: five points, the fuckers of the other teams: fifteen points. Easy.  
\- Hit them in the head, partner - says Jesse - the more they die the happier they are - and refers to the audience behind the barriers; wads of money in the hands and bloodshot expression.  
Wealthies and poor with nothing more to bet on.  
-I know, cowboy-  
Blood between her fingers. Rain through her clothes.  
At the start every shot seems to becomes the shout of joy of those who had bet on her.  
One shot was different: police sirens.  
  
Violent flash on the face and BOB was there waiting for her outside the cop station.  
She wasn't going home that night.

_I've tasted blood and it is sweet _

**Many things Ashe would not forget.**  
The Deadlocks.  
A mass of assassins who recognize her as Boss.  
Who bend to her will like paper to fire.  
She hadn't imagined that power could be so fulfilling.  
They would have WATCHED, LISTENED.  
_~~Ignore me now~~_  
Fires a shot on the roof of that shack. They turn to her, frightened.  
She laughs, everyone laughs.  
Her family.  
  
Jesse smiles sitting badly in a chair lowering the hat over his face.  
He still remembers the destroyed girl, tipsy, in that bar.

_Cause kindness is weakness, or worse, you're complacent  
...  
I'm tired and angry, but somebody should be _

**Many things Ashe would not forget.**  
Streams of beer, money and gunpowder, prostitutes committed to satisfying the pleasures of his gang.  
The best birthday ever.  
-TO THE BOSS! - they say drinking –TO THE BOSS !! -  
Jesse who brings her to the roof of that shack, hands her what looks like a photo: the two of them and a card game. She smiles, almost feeling affection.  
-I had no idea you were so sentimental Jesse-  
-Only for my Boss- he sits comfortably on a tile, smokes his cigar. Fermented tobacco.  
-Can I ask you a favor? - steals the cigar from his lips, pulls for a long time - Kiss me - spreads the smoke  
Mccre looks at her bewildered -What? - takes possession of the cigar.  
-I never kissed anyone-  
-Kiss BOB-  
-Don't say bullshits Jesse- she says offended -You are the only one I trust and the last one in the world I will fuck-  
-Well you don't know what you're missing-  
-You know what I mean, idiot-  
Jesse snorts, laughs, pushes his lips to those of his boss slowly savoring every nuance: from tobacco, to beer, to caramelized lip gloss.  
When he withdraws Ashe had changed nothing: a bored, almost amused look.  
-I was hoping for better- she says.  
They laugh.

_I keep a record of the wreckage of my life _

  
**Many things Ashe would not forget.**  
The gang is shaking.  
"There are innocent people," the cowboy, her right-hand man, had just screamed after expressing his dissent in what was her plan.  
Ashe’s plan.  
A hand on the revolver still lined.  
But the boss is faster: the viper supported with one arm against Jesse's forehead.  
The cowboy throws the cigar butt on the floor, a trembling hand on the handle.  
-I don't give a shit about your feelings of guilt Mccree- she says -The heist will be done, I don’t give a fuck about who dies or lives-  
_~~Ignore me now~~_  
-They'll take you and you will rot in jail- Mccree was begging her? No ... what she saw was pity in his eyes. AGAIN.  
~~Fuck you.~~ But she wouldn't want to think so.  
  
**Many things Ashe would not forget.**  
Jesse McCree sticking a bullet into the chest of an Overwatch member.  
-Run- he says -Run before they take you. I keep them busy-  
And she cannot clearly say what but something had broken, where the heart beats.  
-Keep them busy, my ass. I won't leave you here- and it's a desperate request ... a pleading.  
Is she crying?  
He smiles sadly -I had no idea you were so sentimental, boss - and looks up at BOB imposing something.  
  
She’s carried away by the omnic.  
The cowboy figure fades into tears - JESSEE !! - screams.  
Suffocates inside.  
She had never seen him as her only family until then.  
  
**Many things Ashe would not forget.**  
Betrayal.  
That's paid with death, and that's what McCree deserves.  
Crumple the photo in her hands, it seems to bring his smell.  
She would have stuck a bullet in his throat, leaving him to die suffocated in his blood.  
Maybe she would cry, maybe not.  
Maybe she would hold his head in her hands, caress his hair while he died or maybe not.  
Load the viper, smoke a cigar that brings his flavor.  
She hopes ~~not~~ to find him.  


_ I've trusted lies and trusted men  
Broke down and put myself back together again _

[(](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqBHCM4y1Cw) [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqBHCM4y1Cw) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqBHCM4y1Cw)


End file.
